That Changes Things
by EvilTwinSie
Summary: The story of how Bella's life might have gone if she got angery instead of depressed. I am team Edward but this story is more for Cullen haters but it isn't for jacob lovers either. first fanfic. See want happens to a woman scorned. rating 4 lang
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series Stephanie scored on that one I just get some nice people very anger.**

**Bella: Why would anyone be angry Edwards in this story?**

**Me: The things you will learn, my dear, the things you will learn**

**Bella: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Read the story and you'll see!**

**Chapter One: The End**

_There was a pause as t repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You…don't…want me?"I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

"_Well, that changes things."_

*******

"Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…_tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human."

"Don't, don't do this."

"You're not good for us, Bella"

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. My voice was blank with disbelief.

"No. They're all gone. I convinced them that a clean break would be better for you."

"You told them to leave me?" I was dizzy, it was hard to concentrate.

He took a step away from me, ignoring my question. "That's everything I suppose. We won't bother you again. Goodbye, Bella."

"Wait!" but he was gone.

"Kill me" I whispered. My mind probably imagined him turning around to listen but I felt like he was listening.

"Kill me, I have nothing left, Kill me, drain my blood, I don't care anymore! Kill me you murderer just like you did all the others. If you, ever loved me then kill me! Because there is no reason to live anymore"

I no longer felt his presence. I was alone until the day I died I'd be alone. All I had left was what he left me with; pain, anger, and suffering. The joy of life had left me I was dead inside numb and hollow. I no longer had a future and I am no stuck in this hell hole until I died. I wanted everything I had once had back so stupidly I tried to follow him. I don't know when I stopped trying and I don't know where I stopped I only know that there was no sky when I fell to the ground. I let the darkness consume me and closed by eyes knowing that when they opened it would only be worse; simply because I knew I would still be alive.

*******

_I saw it all; us graduating together, we went to college and in our junior year he proposed to me in front of the whole family, we had a big church wedding, we had a son who looked exactly like him, we lived in a small apartment and eventually moved into a house when I was pregnant with our daughter, we grew old together happily, and died his in arms. He was human in that reality. _

_Then another life came into view; we graduated high school, he turned me into a vampire, we eloped and most weren't very pleased, we lived for eternity together happily. When seeing this life I desperately missed our children but I would have him forever and never worry about losing him. We were both vampires in this reality._

_It was painfully obvious that the second reality wasn't as sweet as the first but made up for it in security. I knew that neither of these would ever come true especially not the first but I also realized that we had to be the same for any kind of happy ending and I had to be with him to be happy. But I had no happy ending future; he took that away from me._

_I never said any of their names in my head. It would burn to say such things and it would most likely ruin those fairy tales I so desperately want to believe were real. I had to stop kidding myself and finally learn they chose to leave me they didn't want me, he didn't want me. My life would never be the fairytale I wanted and it was time for me to get over it._

_That's when I stared to hear the things around me. I could hear hushed tones and incessant beeping noise. Then the smell hit me and I felt a tense pain in back, neck, and head. I had a pretty good guess where I was now it was just time to face it and open my eyes._

******

I secretly looked around with my eyes still half way closed. I was right there were those awful blinds, walls painted a light green color, hideous chairs, and a bunch of tubes and wires connected to me. I was in another hospital I might as well just live in one. The ugly robe made me groan uncontrollably and in an instant a man was in my room, guessing he was the doctor, hot but I've seen gorgeous. That thought made me sick to my stomach, I will not think about them that way. A woman followed behind him, I'm guessing she was my nurse. I was waiting for them to ask me the stupid standard questions after being out for a day but they stared incredulously like they didn't know what to say. So I decided to help them out a little.

"Ok I've been through this before I know I was out of it for a couple of days but serious you guys look like you've a ghost rise from the dead" at that there expression turned shocked and worried.

"A couple of days?" said the nurse whose name I saw was daisy.

"Miss Swan are you sure you're feeling okay?" said doctor Hillshire.

"I'd be a lot better if you two would stop staring like that!" I snapped but they were getting annoying!

"Miss Swan we are sorry to stare but I'm afraid to tell you have been here more than a few days. Nurse please inform her parents that Miss Swan is up and alert." With that nurse Daisy had left without a word.

"Did you say parents? Ugh, Charlie called Renee that was dumb of him. She is probably all stressed over this and this is no big deal a week at most in here is no reason to call mom. I bet Phil misses her a lot unless he came too which would make things even more ridiculous!" while I was mumbling to myself Dr. Hillshire was again staring at me until I stopped.

"Miss Swan you haven't just been here for a few days or just a week, you have been checked into his hospital since the middle September."

"Okay so what is the date then Doc?"

"Today is January nineteenth, Miss Swan you have been here for the past four months."

"Ok that's not funny doctor I'm sorry if doc offended you or something but making up horrible lies like that is just rude!"

"I would never tell a lie like that Miss Swan. You have been here since the twenty- first of September after they found lost in the woods."

Then I knew that what he was telling me was true. I haven't seen a real face in months, I haven't moved in months that's why my back hurts and my legs are numb. Last thing I remember before the other lives was the forest. Last person I had seen was him; the last voice belonged to him. Now I found out that he had also taken four months from me and I snapped inside. He only took from me and hasn't given anything back in the last four months. He left me with anger and now it was what fueled me. I felt nothing towards any of them but hatred. I started shaking and the pain in my head worsened.

"What happened to my head it feels like someone to bat and hit me like I was a piñata?"

"Miss Swan the night they found you that night, your skull was cracked and they found you by a huge rock. By the x-rays we can see multiple bruises and a very big crack suggesting that the pain was intentional and that's what caused your coma. Miss Swan I have to ask, did you do this to yourself?"

"I fell that's all I remember doc and I don't think it's any of your business anyway, so I've you don't mind can you get me a glass of water or something my throat is as dry as the Sahara."

" Of course it is my business since I'm your doctor but as soon as Daisy is done calling your parents, I'll have her bring you a cup of water." And with that the doctor was gone and I was left in this god forsaken room waiting for some water although I wasn't the least bit thirsty.

I was thinking about what the doc had said _suggesting that the pain was intentional_ of course it was. Every pain I had felt that night was intentional and I know who to blame for that but then I have to wonder if someone had found me and hurt me after I had fell. Just then Daisy came in with my water and a bendy straw. She offered to help me drink and I told her that was absolutely unnecessary and that I was an adult not a five year old. She really seemed sad that I didn't want her help but truth was I didn't want anyone's help. I felt surprisingly better after that small cup of water I chugged. I had a feeling that if I ate something I would realize I was starving. Then, I remembered the time that he told me those things and it was him who had been right. I again felt the anger rising within me and when I saw Daisy still sitting there I couldn't control myself.

"You are a nurse not a slave why don't you bother some of the other patients with your presence."

I didn't mean to be cruel to her but she was making extremely easy for me she stood and walked towards the door. Then she turned around and spoke to me for the last time in my life.

"Miss Swan I didn't mean to bother you I was simply trying to give you some support its obvious now that you are not very fond of support, I will escort your family once they arrive, but take my advice people who stop accepting help will never get the help." And she had left just like that.

"Stupid Jedi mind tricks, and word voodoo doesn't scare me lady." I said to her even though I knew she couldn't hear me and even if she could she wasn't listening.

While I waited I bugged the nurses except for Daisy but mostly I bugged Dr. Hillshire because he was the easiest and most fun to annoy. I asked every nurse for a cup of water and then asked every one of them to help to the bathroom. It seems wicked but it made me smile and I deserved to smile even at the expense of other people.

Right when I was going to ask doctor Hillshire for something to eat, a smile fell upon his face.

"What's got you all smiley doc did you get lucky with nurse Daisy or something?"

"No Miss Swan, your parents are here and the test we ran came out positive so you are free to leave today." And I swear I heard him whisper under his breath "and I'm glad to see you leave."

"Well that's too bad doc I was gonna ask for some grub but now I'll just have to tell my folks that they don't feed the coma patients."

"I'll bring you a tray Miss Swan. It was nice having you if you remember anything or feel any pain just come back and see us ok?"

"Sure sure"

I waited for like ten minutes and then the doc brought me a tray with processed turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, apple sauce, and apple juice. I began to devour the turkey even if it was processed and then I sipped by juice I spat it out it was horrible. I was tried the green beans and potatoes only to realize how equally vulgar they were as well. It was only when I grabbed my apple sauce had doc coughed on purpose. I looked up and the faces I saw made me drop my apple sauce.

There were certain faces I didn't ever suspect to see.

**(Hey you guys please review and tell me what you think. This wasn't meant to be a one shot but I need a push to continue writing stories. So if you like it and have input then review and tell me!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: I only own Twilight in a different universe in my head, so props to SM for beating me in this reality. All of her brilliant characters belong to her, the rest of them I called dibs on.**

**(A/N: some of this text is directly from the New Moon, which again belongs to SM)**

**Bella: Who are they?**

**Me: They?**

**Bella: Why are **_**they**_** here?**

**Me: Well if you are not going to tell me what you are talking about then I'm not gonna answer your questions Miss. Anger issues!**

_******_

_Last Time_

_I waited for like ten minutes and then the doc brought me a tray with processed turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, apple sauce, and apple juice. I began to devour the turkey even if it was processed and then I sipped my juice, I spat it out it was horrible. I tried the green beans and potatoes only to realize how equally vulgar they were as well. It was only when I grabbed my apple sauce had doc coughed on purpose. I looked up and the faces I saw made me drop my apple sauce.  
There were certain faces I didn't ever suspect to see._

*******

"Well, Miss Swan I'll let you have some time alone with your family and friends." Doctor Hillshire said in a voice that I'm positive he used only to sound professional in front of them.

I didn't react to his words and when he was gone I wished he had exploded into a million little pieces for letting them in my room. I didn't say a word and quite frankly I didn't know what to say. The six of them didn't know what to say either. We all just felt really awkward at the silence. I wouldn't be the first to break this silence though, not when I was the one who had been in a coma and apparently I missed a lot of things. It had been ten minutes and the silence was killing me I wanted someone to explain this surprise or at least say a word to me. But of course Charlie proves why I love him so much.

"Bells, the doc said you were fine but you are staring like you don't remember us?"

I simply laughed. How could I not Charlie thought I didn't remember him? He really can be a goof sometimes.

"How could I forget my Dad?" and with that a huge grin appeared on Charlie's face and the awkward silence had ceased. A flood of questions began without any space in between for me to respond. They were saying them so fast to I could barely understand what they were saying, much less who was saying it. They were overwhelming me yet I couldn't help but glare at those who shouldn't have been there and the secrets that had obviously revealed themselves to everyone but me, stupid comas. But someone better explain things to me soon because some of these faces are unfamiliar, and some of these people have changed as well. And those changes were making the anger in me boil.

Again leave it to Charlie to notice when to say something.

"Guys we can't just ask her twenty questions at once um, Bells are you feeling better?"

"My back kind hurts and it feels like someone hit me in the head with a rock but besides that I'm fine why?"

"Bella, you've been here for months with a head injury that could have killed you of course we are going to ask you if you're ok! Why didn't you just go home? You know you're clumsy and the dark creepy forest doesn't seem like a smart place for you to hang out!" Renée was basically yelling at me by the end of her lecture which was so unlike her. Since when did my mom become so motherly? Then I realized maybe it was that she was obviously pregnant again and she hadn't even told me!  
"Renée honey calm down, we almost lost her, don't upset her now that she is finally awake." Phil's serious tone almost scared me but then there were still people who didn't belong in this moment. But my mother's current condition still had me angry.

"How long?" was all I said.

"How long what?" Charlie asked.

"How long have you known mom?" my voice definitely showed my anger, like acid mixing with salt water.  
"Five months." She said like a kid who was getting scolded by the teacher.

"Why didn't you tell me? Mom I'm your only child well at least I was, why didn't you tell me?!" I was shaking and screaming now.

"Um why don't we just leave and come back later." That voice I had heard it was him. A low hiss escaped me. It was him. He was back and he had brought a girl, no, a woman with him. With the sound of his voice, sharp memories instantly started reeling back in my head. The baseball game came first and with it a strong sense of confusion and fear. Next the leaving Forks and the feeling of hatred seeped through my veins. Seeing him here now just filled me with pain that felt like it would crush me, that part of the past had to vanish from my life or I would surely die.

"Laurent?" my voice betrayed me as I meant to say this only in my head.

"Looks like she still knows an old friend, when she sees one!" Phil said which made me want to puke.

"It's good to see you in better health Bella, it scared me half to death to see you like that." He said in that horribly beautiful voice of his.

"What…huh…um…but you…and…what?" that's what my genius mouth of mine came up with!

"Bells, Laurent and Irina were the ones who found you in the woods. They brought you here after you had been missing for three days." I heard the pain in this voice and swore I heard him whisper I almost lost you again. I held back my tears and the truth because this was most definitely a lie. But I simply couldn't tell him they weren't friends that they were the bad guys. How do you tell your father that the person he thought was the hero was actually an evil vampire who was friends with the vampire that tried to kill you?

Then his words actually hit me. Things somehow start to click in my head. The doctor's words suggesting that the pain was intentional, that Laurent was in the woods then, so he had hurt me on purpose validating my fears. Laurent vegetarian or not was dangerous to be around. This man, no, this vampire wasn't my friend he never was my friend he even asked if I was worth it. He wanted me dead they all wanted me dead. Every vampire I met wanted me dead and every vampire I met is a perfect liar. All of them hated me and they wanted me to die, well them I'm gonna show them a little thing or two about what it's like to be human! They want me dead, well those liars don't deserve the satisfaction I'll experience things they will never have the chance to.

"…Bella…Bella?" my mom's worried voice shocked me out of my thoughts. I had forgotten where I was and who I was with.

"Yes, mother?" I didn't flinch at the acid in my voice but she did.

"I am your mother Bella even if you are an adult you still respect me and you will listen to me."

"Honey, calm down please now is not the time. I love ya both, but now is not the time."

"This conversation is not over Isabella, but you should get reacquainted with your old friends."

"I would not really describe us as old friends Mrs. Dwyer, we merely met once for a rather brief visit and it was by luck I remembered her, for once that photographic memory actually came to some importance."

"So why are you guys still here then, if this really did happen four months ago? Why didn't you guys go back to Alaska?"

"Bells they were thinking of moving here when they found you." Charlie informed me. The thought of that of them "hiking" in the woods and finding me scared me to death. That fear just fueled my anger. They should not have this type of control over me, I HATE VAMPIRES!

"When you got put in here we knew we couldn't leave and wonder how you did. So we bought the house and we stayed and we are ecstatic that we did. Forks is a very sensual place to live." Her voice was as sweet as cotton candy and as fake as faux fur. She had styled her hair to fall evenly with her chin and it was so blond it looked silver. Her golden eyes screamed I the good guy but I knew I couldn't believe that. She wore clothes that mom would wear not flattering her very well. I didn't care I just wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

"I don't know if Edward ever talked about us, the Denali's? , well I'm his cousin actually." When his name rolled off that cotton candy voice of hers I almost lost my control over my rage. They heard me start growling and shock spread over all of their faces. I hadn't realized until then that besides my tone with my mother I had been somewhat good at hiding the anger.

"Izzy what's wrong with you I mean seriously did you just growl?" The voice of the sixth person finally came into the conversation. No one was ever allowed to call me Izzy. Well there was one person allowed to call me that but it's been about two years since I've even talked to him let alone seen him. But that voice I heard was the voice of a man, not the boy I once knew. I couldn't see the person they were sitting in the chair behind everyone.

"What did you call me?" I didn't answer his question and I wouldn't until he tells me who he is and why he is calling me by that nickname.  
"What I have called you since you were six and I was five, Izzy." He spoke to me like he knew me like he was Christian but why in the hell would he be here. Old best friends don't show up after years and meet you in the hospital after your four month coma. If he was here then why weren't his parents here too? No it most definitely wasn't him.

"Izzy, it's me Christian, I'm really here, not an illusion or anything, or are we no longer the Incredible I's?"

"Istian is that really you?"

"You trying to tell me you let someone else call you Izzy? I've never let anyone call me Istian not even Stephanie."

"Istian come here let me actually get a good look at you squirt." He stood and I know he heard me gasp. He wasn't that scrawny little kid I used to know. He had tanned beautifully, in the years we had lost touch and his pizza face was now smooth and clear. He had gained some muscles since the last time I had seen him. My once small, pale as me friend, was now a tall nicely tanned stud. His cinnamon hair and his chestnut eyes complimented him beautifully in which before they stood out. He was so different than before, but still as clever as always.

"Don't drool Izzy, it doesn't suit you well."

"I wasn't drooling over you Istian it's just that if you had walked past me yesterday I would have not recognized you. You must have liked being with your parents in Colorado." With that he stopped moving, his smile had faded and remorse twisted his face. Phil's face had the same expression as Christians. Renée looked outraged at my comment.

"What-"

"Yes Izzy, I had a lot of fun in Colorado. You should go there sometime; it was like Phoenix but better in a way. We had a lot of good times there."

I motioned for him to continue coming near me and patted the spot on my bed where he could sit. I know I'm being left out of something, and I wanted to know what it was. He came and sat next to me with a half smile that wasn't real for a minute. I sat up with a little difficulty and his smile faded at that. He looked like he was going to force me back down but I got to his ear before he could.

"Istian I you're not telling me something. I believe that when we became the Incredible I's that we would not keep the important things from each other. Please tell me what is upsetting you I can help. You just have to tell me Istian."

"Izzy I will tell you later though, when it's just you and me I promise."

"Okay Istian but until then I'm watching you." I warned him seriously even though my voice betrayed me and came out jokingly. I kissed his cheek like I've always had after something bad happened and he got up and went back to the chair.

"Phil, where are you and mom staying?"'

"At a hotel in Seattle."

"We were all at the house today Bells, that's why it didn't take that long to get here." Charlie said.

"Laurent were you guys there too?" I said in a cheery voice but my eyes were telling him I was dead serious.

"Yes, we were all talking then actually, well except for young Christian he was on the computer most of the time." He spoke of Christian as a child but not scornfully.

"Hey computer games are the best distraction for a seventeen year old." He said it playfully but it was directed towards me and not Laurent. Maybe I wasn't the only one who knew he was an evil monster.

"Bells, maybe we should talk about this later, and get you home. We all know how much you hate hospitals." Charlie again showing how much loved me in the little things he knew about me.

"I think the doctor will miss me, were so attached."

"Are you saying you haven't missed me Izzy? Way to break a guy's heart!" Christian said in his usual joking tone.

"Yes I missed you too Christian it's been years, and of course I missed my family who wouldn't?"

"Well then let's get out of here and get some grub I'm starving. Bells, you might want to watch out Christian is almost as good a cook as you."Charlie said making me realize that I had no anger towards my dad at all or Christian either. Those two I couldn't be mad at they hadn't really done anything. I loved mom and Phil but they had the one thing I wanted after losing it; a family; my family. I hated that she could have a child with the man she loved but I couldn't.

It was time to leave to go home now, finally go home. But of course things were never that simple. Suddenly everyone had a different idea what home was. Suddenly the somewhat happy ending ended, but what more could be expected. I don't get happy endings.

******

They had brought me some clothes from my room because I obviously couldn't wear the ones I checked in with. Whoever picked them out had my style in mind they brought some comfy jeans and tank top with a big oversized sweater. I was going to thank Charlie for my outfit but he said that he didn't pick it out, at this I was confused.

"Izzy, I know you better then you think. You would pick comfy over style any day of the week. What you don't think I can pick out the proper outfit for my best friend, I'm offended."

"No, Istian I just thought my dad would have done it, but thank you it was very sweet of you."

"No, problem at all."

The rest of the ride home was basically Charlie and Christian talking about who they thought would make it to the Super Bowl this year. Christian wasn't normally such a jock but for some reason he and Charlie were deep into this conversation and by the little bits I got from it they had had this conversation before. As we were passing by the woods I couldn't help but remember all of the things that had happened in them. These thoughts made me angry; there was nothing but lies in the woods. Everything here just reminded me of the lies.

*******

I've been at Charlie's house for a couple hours now. Istian still hasn't told me why he was upset at the hospital. Renee and Charlie were arguing about who I was going to live with. Phil and Christian were outside playing baseball they had offered me to play but to that I only responded:

"I'm not an umpire, boys I'll just stay inside, thanks anyways."

Now I was just left to think by myself. I was in my room when I decided to listen to some music. I grabbed my CD player. It was right where I left it last time I used it. Then hit me the last time I used it his CD was playing. The latch unhooked, and the lid slowly swung open.

It was empty.

The album Renee had given me sat on the floor beside the bed, just where I'd put it last. I lifted the cover afraid of whom I'd see. I didn't have to flip any further than the first page. The little metal corners no longer held a picture in place. The page was blank except for my own handwriting scrawled across the bottom. I stopped there. I was sure he would have been very thorough. He just keeps taking things away from me. First it was my future, and now he was trying to take away my past as well that was a horrible attempt.

******

"Where are they?" I said my voice sounded like an evil stepmother.

"Who, Bells?" Charlie and Renée said together.

"Dad, you know who I'm talking about, where are they; where is he?"

"Carlisle took a job with a big hospital in Los Angeles. I guess they threw a lot of money at him." Sunny L.A. The last place they would really go. I remembered my nightmare with the mirror…the bright sunlight shimmering off of his skin-

Agony and anger ripped through me with the memory of his face.

"Didn't Edward tell you?" it surprised me that my mother had voiced the question.

I shook my head no. They both asked the same question at the same time like they must have done when they were younger.

"Did he leave you alone in the woods?"

"He left me, right here on the trail, in sight of the house…but I tried to follow him."

"When you didn't come back, I called the Cullens, and no one answered," Charlie said in a low voice.

"Then I called the hospital, and Dr. Gerandy told me that Carlisle was gone."

"I need to talk to Laurent, where is he?" I said this calmly which surprised me more than them.

"They went back to their place, Bells." Charlie of course would know where it is.

"Where is that dad? I need to talk to him soon."

"I don't think now is the best time for that Bells." Charlie said.

"Bella they live near the Cullen's old house about a mile closer though." Renée said to me.

"Thanks mom, I'm taking my truck I'll be back soon Dad I promise." Charlie didn't make a fuss he was outnumbered and it was pointless anyway I was determined to get to that house. I needed the answers I deserved I needed to know what happened to me.

With that I was out the door and headed towards the monsters.

******

It took me a long while to get the house. My truck did not help me in the least bit. I was cursing myself for not asking directions when I was at Charlie's house. I was about to give up and turn around when I saw a cottage. One that was in the woods but not far enough back as to where you couldn't see it. I guessed that this was the house of the monsters. The saying never judge a book by its cover popped into my head and I almost laughed. I parked my truck and got out. I walked very slowly to the door making sure to remember every little detail about the trail. I didn't have to knock, the door was opened for me by Irina.

"I knew you would be here I didn't know it would be this soon though."

"Is Laurent here I need to talk to both of you."

"He's inside, come on in."

There house may have looked like a cottage outside, but on the inside it was totally different. There walls were painted silver and most of them had floor to ceiling mirrors. The furniture was mostly black and a dark blue. The house was so modern that even I felt kind of out of place.

"It's nice to see you on pleasant terms Bella."

"Sure it is Laurent. Can we skip the small talk and just get down to business?"

"If that's what you would like Bella then sure."

"What happened the night you found me? Why were you here? Why are you still here? Why did you guys convince my family that you guys were nice people? Why did you try to make it seem like you care?"

Laurent spoke and when he did he answered a few of my questions.

"We were coming to tell the Cullens about our engagement, they are very close to Irina, but we were passing to many humans, I needed to feed or I would go back on my promise. We were hunting when we found you."

"Bella he was too thirsty to think correctly. But once he saw your face it was easier for him to realize that you were a person not just blood. I went to go check you out. You were unconscious we were going to take you to the hospital. Then a wolf, a huge wolf actually, came out of nowhere like he was going to kill me so I dropped you on accident. You hit your head and I attacked the wolf with Laurent. When had finally given up we took you to the hospital. We stayed because I was, because you were friend of my cousin's, but really because Esme told me to stay and watch over you. That's also the reason we convinced your family to trust us a favor to her it made it easier to watch over you. We do care what happens to you Bella because that's what Esme cares about and I care about Esme." Irina said these things in such a serious manner I believed her.

"Whatever makes her happy, makes me happy." Laurent said in a serious tone.

"Bella we aren't here to hurt you. We're here as a favor of Esme."

"Well then you are free to go now because I will no longer being living in Forks. Tell Esme when you see her that I can watch over myself from now on. And if you see Edward, tell him that things have changed."

I left the cottage after saying that because there was nothing left to say.

I headed for Charlie's house. I didn't know where I was going after that but I do know that it would be away from these vampires and this evil place.  
**(Alright you guys I hope you enjoyed chapter two it is almost twice as long as chapter one. Tell me if you guys like Christian he is a combination of different Cullen traits. He is also based after three of my friends combined. If you guys want to hear his story next you guys have to review and tell me or else it won't happen in the next chapter. Review, Review, Review! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to type every night instead of just weekends. LYG!!!!) (Beta note: yay good job EvilTwinSie! ...p.s. story beta'd by MissRisa ) **


	3. Chapter 3: Now You Don't

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that's SM who accomplished that amazing task.**

**I do however on all of my characters since I called dibs on them, last chappie!**

**I will however make the characters do things they didn't do in the series for my own enjoyment (Hopefully yours too!!!) and believe me if you continue reading it will get funnier (in a way) but I like your input it helps me concentrate better.**

**Watch out as we enter the twilight zone.**

**Bella: That was the dumbest thing I have ever. You should stick to tragedies comedy is not your thing.**

**Thanks for that I feel loved read the story and leaves me alone.**

***********

_I headed for Charlie's house. I didn't know where I was going after that but I do know that it would be away from these vampires and this evil place._

******

I road for about five minutes then I just pulled over.

What am I supposed to do now?

I decided maybe some music would calm me down. I turned in the radio which I just now noticed still had the radio they gave me for my birthday. Well at least I can get signal now and it rid of it soon.

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
so are you game?_

_Lets' make a team  
make 'em say my name  
lovin' the extreme  
now are you game?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P-_

I turned the switched stations after that because that song was just ridiculous. I mean really the whole threesome thing is not something I liked to think about. There has to be something calming on the radio. So when I flip it and hear this song well it isn't making my day any better.

_I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop_

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down-

What is wrong with the people today? Obviously Pop wasn't the right thing to listen to, maybe Country music will be better I love a good Taylor Swift song.

"Well we are continuing our Kid Rock marathon with a fan favorite" was said with a country twang by a male voice.

"I saw the video for this on MTV and it was **so hot** I felt like I was on fire!" said this girl who sounded like she was trying to seduce the male announcer.

Well I had heard of Kid Rock before but I don't think I have ever actually listened to them before. Maybe something meaningful will actually come on; something that could give me some kind of hope, or maybe some kind of direction.

_You've got a body like the devil  
and you smell like sex  
I can tell your trouble, but I'm still obsessed  
because you know you're so HOTT!  
I wanna get you alone...so HOTT  
I wanna get you stoned...so HOTT  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

Yeah  
Com-

I couldn't take this anymore. I started ripping the radio out of my car. I can't take all the references to sex since I'm not gonna get any. Wait a minute why don't I? If he doesn't love me then what's stopping me from finding someone who does?

But I love him. He may have never loved me but I have and always will love him. I hate him for this pain. He should have never lied to me in the first. If he had never told me in the first place that would have made this so much easier.

I continued ripping it out. My hands were bloody because I didn't wait until it was off. I just had to get it out of my sight and stop the music. After twenty minutes of painful jerking and pulling I finally got it of my car. I put it in a bag and threw it under the passenger's seat.

I turned my truck back on it familiar roar comforting me a little bit. I drove to Charlie's house and it was like everything was in slow motion. I got out of my truck slowly and when Phil and Istian came to greet me I just put my hand up to stop them and just kept walking. I didn't look at their faces as I walked by them but I can imagine pretty well. I walked into Charlie's and shut the door so they wouldn't hear me. It didn't matter if I had slammed the door with all my strength there yelling would have made it sound like a whisper in comparison.

"She doesn't like it here! She needs to come back to Jacksonville with me!"

"That last thing she needs is to move to some place where she doesn't know anyone! You just want her back with you Renée you selfish woman!"

"I am not selfish I know what's best for her! I have known her, her whole life. You barely know her Charlie, how can you possibly know what's best for her?"

"Well whose fault is that? I'm not the one who you took her and ran! Renée you never gave me the chance to know her, her whole life! But she decided to come here and live with me! She chose to stay with me, Renée, something you could never do!"

"Leave the past in the past Charlie, I'm taking my daughter away from this place and that's the end of this conversation." My mother's voice was acid and there was no question, it was a command.

"You are not taking her away from me again Renée I couldn't take it twice in one life time."

"She needs me Charlie I can't sacrifice her needs for your happiness." Her voice was now gentle and filled with sympathy.

"You can't take her from me Renée!"

I went to the bathroom after this because I couldn't listen to this anymore and I had bloody cut up hands that needed to be washed. I stood in the mirror and I just stared at myself. There are things you can't notice about yourself unless you look in mirror. You don't notice that your skin is paler than ever from lying in a hospital for months. You would never think about how your hair doesn't have that bounce it used to. I never thought about how thin I would look after a coma. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would have to think those thoughts. I never thought I would be in a coma I mean in the hospital of course but not a coma. I never thought I would be in a coma. I never thought my parents would hold the past against each other. I never thought my angel, I mean _he_, would leave me.

I was wrong.

_They _didn't love innocent as a lamb Bella. Well maybe _they_ would like a not so innocent Bella?

I need to get away from here. All the questions this place makes me think about. This place is evil where monsters walk around like humans and play pretend and then leave like it means nothing. Well I think it's time I left this make believe world. The land of pretend is for kids with dreams and hopes, well I don't have any dreams that can be fulfilled and I am sure as hell not a kid. So I think I should get away and have a little fun. This place brings nothing but pain and bad memories but Jacksonville that could be a chance to start over to have some fun. To make some bad decisions and party a little find a way to forget the pain that's burning through my heart.

So I'm going to Jacksonville.

"I'm going to Jacksonville" I said to myself.

I ran to my room as fast as humanly possible. I started stuffing all of my short clothes and light jackets. I brought my blankets and my big coat. I went to the box under my bed and grabbed the little money I do have and put in my bag. I went to the bathroom and grabbed all of my stuff. I went back to my room, turned on my ancient computer, and grabbed all of books and put them in a different bag.

I put my backpack on, and carried the two huge duffle bags with me to my truck. I saw no one on my way to my truck. I walked back in only to hear that my parents were still arguing.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HER CHARLIE YOU NEVER HAVE!" My mother yelled.

"MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T HAVE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE I WOULD KNOW RENEE!" My dad yelled.

"MAYBE IF YOU HAD CHOOSEN ME OVER THIS STUPID TOWN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER LOST THE TIME YOU DID!"

"YES RENEE BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MY FAULT! IN EVERYTHING THAT HAS EVER GONE WRONG BETWEEN US IT WAS MY FAULT!"

"YES IT HAS YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE!"

"I'M SELFISH YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO STAY, YOU SELFISH BITCH!"

That was my breaking point. My parents used to love each other romantically, now they can't even be civil. They are fighting over who should have me! Me, I'm the one they are fighting over, this is bullshit.

I went back to my room and got back on my computer which had finally loaded. I Googled: Forks Washington to Jacksonville, Florida. It is a unstop two day trip, I planned on stopping. I printed out the directions and stuffed them in my purse along with my pepper spray and a list of gas stations and restaurants on the way there. Well I should probably leave a note for the two love birds… hmmmmm. I printed off the perfect little message for them. I left in on the bed, they'll find eventually. I went downstairs and I could hear them arguing but I think they were in the backyard because I could hear Phil yelling too. I saw Istian sitting on Charlie's couch looking sad and miserable; I couldn't fully resist the urge to comfort him.

"Hey to you want water or something?" was all I could think to say.

"Nah, I'm fine Izzy, really how are you?"

"I've been better"

"Izzy about Colorado." That was a serious and _long _conversation he was talking about and even though I am very curious I just don't have that kind of time.

"Christian I was actually planning to go out for a while why don't we just talk about it next time ok?"

"Yeah, sure Izzy whatever you say."

I go to the fridge and grab a bunch of water bottles and some snacks I can fit in my bag. I go back to my truck and leave for the city. Maybe the ride will help me clear my thoughts or maybe not.

**Charlies Pov**

We had been arguing for hours and we weren't getting anywhere. Well it was getting dark when I had finally realized Bells is not home. I thought she was with Christian in the house but her truck was gone. I went upstairs to her room and my heart almost gave out. Everything was basically gone. She was gone. I saw a piece of paper on her bed and went to see if it was important. It was very important.

Bella's Note

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I've seen a man cry.  
I've seen a man shout out,  
afraid losing the woman he loves.  
I've seen a woman lying  
to her man flat out,  
'bout who she's been with  
and where she was.  
I've seen 'em both fight,  
and try to figure it out.  
This fight isn't going anywhere  
I've seen a child's eyes  
watching his parents freak out.  
I know they see him but they just don't care._

_**It won't stop if they don't stop yelling.  
It's not the way of working your problems out.  
I can't stand being around this yelling  
so I'm finding my way out.**_

I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down.  
I'm gonna drive until I break down.  
Packing my things and getting out of this town.  
I'm gonna drive until I break down.  
_  
I've seen a child's eyes.  
I've seen him living in doubt.  
Not ever knowing what it's like to be in love.  
I've seen his friends try  
just to help him get out.  
He never told them what the problem really was.  
I've seen a suicide.  
He couldn't figure it out.  
He blamed himself because they couldn't get along.  
I've seen his parent's eyes  
trying to figure it out.  
Where did our baby go and what went wrong?_

_**It won't stop if they don't stop yelling  
it's not the way of working your problems out.  
I can't stand being around this yelling  
so I'm finding my way out.**_

I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down.  
I'm gonna drive until I break down.  
Packing my things and getting out of this town.  
I'm gonna drive until I break down.

I'm gonna drive until I break down.  
Hold it inside until I break down.  
Not gonna try until I break down.  
Say my goodbyes until I break down.

I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down.  
I'm gonna drive until I break down.  
Packing my things and getting out of this town.  
I'm gonna drive until I break down.

_**I'm gonna drive until I break down.  
Hold it inside until I break down.**_

_Love Bella._

That's all the note was; printed out lyrics. She didn't even write it herself. All she did was write dear mom and dad love Bella and highlighted the parts about driving away, it was my and Renée's fault. She made it very clear that she left because of our yelling.

"Renée, Phil, Christian Bella's gone." It was all I yelled and it was enough.

**(ok you guys I hope you liked this chappie I know it's been forever since I posted but I did this instead of studying for a test tomorrow so I hope you guys know how much I love you guys. Hopefully the next one will be up soon. Not enough reviews for you guys to hear Christians story sorry. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did review silly duckies! I own you a cookie for being so long but I will give you five cookies if you review! LYGS!!!!)**

**WARNING: A lot of the next chapters will have songs in them in you don't like then tell me soon! **


	4. Chp3 Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: this is not an actual chapter but someone told me that I had to list the artist and titles of the songs so here they are in order:**

**Songs on the radio:**

**3 by Britney Spears**

**Tick Tock by Kei$ha**

**So Hott by Kid Rock**

**Song from Bella's note:**

**Breakdown by The Plain White T's**

**I'll try and remember this next time.**


	5. Chapter 4:What's Left Behind

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM so I obviously don't own twilight.**

**(A/N hey people I'm sorry I haven't posted in I don't know how long. I am even changing my original plan of making the road trip into two or three chapters so I can get to the action faster if you want to know what happens while Bella is on the road then PM me or if a lot of people leave it in a review I might add a deleted chapters section! I'm on break now so I'm writing today maybe tomorrow too I haven't decided yet!)**

**Bella: Why did they have to yell?**

**Me: Something had make you leave.**

**Bella: You are a cruel little devil.**

**Me: I've heard worst. Now on with the story.**

******

BPOV

I drove for eight hours. I was almost out of Washington. I was so close to being free when I had to pee. Why couldn't I have a bladder of steel I'll never know. I stopped somewhere in Spokane right of the highway. I filled up my tank at a gas station and then went inside. I bought some Skittles and I got in my truck and never looked back.

That was last thing I did in Washington; bought Skittles.

I drove a little bit further then found a hotel in Idaho. Of all the places I was in Idaho. I convinced the guy at the desk to let me stay for free. It was to easy really, a little bending here, a few touches there, and he turned to putty. **(A/N: Bella isn't a whore just a little bit bad but the wording sounds like whore behavior) **

This is how the trip went riding all day, stopping for gas, then at night convincing the guys at the front desk to let me stay for free. They always did.

Six days later I was in Florida. What hit me first was the humidity. Then what hit me was the fact that it would be much more fun to go to the beach then Renee's house.

Renee's POV

I went to go see Phil after hours of dealing with Charlie. I don't even remember what I saw in him. He was rude and selfish and and… he has a mustache. Bella is my daughter she should obviously come live with me. I have my house ready for her and Forks is well Forks the only person who ever wanted to live here was Charlie. I need Bella with me through this. I was never supposed to get pregnant and with Phil we move around so much but we are finally stable and I need Bella. If Phil has to go on the road I can't follow, I need Bella with me.

"Babe calm down yelling and screaming isn't good for you."

"Phil, I need to get Bella to come home."

"Why don't you two just-"

"Renee, Phil, Christian Bella's gone." Charlie yelled.

Gone? What did he mean gone? I ran to find out what he was talking about. Well I tried but Phil stopped me. Christian was sitting in the living room. Just sitting there. I didn't stop to help him my daughter was gone.

Phil made me walk up the stairs. We found Charlie in Bella's room on the floor. Phil went to check on him. I stood frozen in my place. Gone. She. Was. Gone. Her room was mostly empty. Clothes gone. Books gone.

Bella gone.

I went and sat in the rocking chair I sat in so long ago.

"She's not coming back here." the words came from my mouth.

"What?" They said together.

"She is obviously not coming back. She even took her books with her! She moved herself out."

"But where did she go?" Phil, my sweet Phil asked.

"What if we never see her again?" Charlie's voice was filled with pain and worry.

"We will, Bella went to Jacksonville." Christian was the one speaking.

We all looked at him like he was a crazy person.

"How do you know that?"

"She told me Charlie that's how."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier then." I nearly screamed

"She said she was planning on going out and that we will talk later." was all he said.

"So?"

"So she was planning on leaving, so she has a destination. She said we will talk later so she is going where I'll be able to talk to her. She had water with her in case she got hot during the car ride because we all know she doesn't have the money or the patience to get a plane ticket. She took her covers so she could sleep in her truck. And I'm positive if you look in her closet only winter clothes will be in there not the summer ones she took with her."

"How do you know Bella so well?" the question on my mind was voiced by Charlie.

"She was and is my best friend. That simple." and then he left us.

I sat in my rocker while Phil talked to Charlie.

Bella chose me. Everything that she had loved was here yet she chose Jacksonville.

And that's when I realized she wasn't running towards me but away from everything else.

CPOV

I was about to tell her the story. I was going to tell her about Colorado and my p-p-parents. I can't even say the word and I was going to tell her everything. Because that's what we do. Izzy and Istian best friends until death do us part and even then we'd find a way. She was always there when I needed her for years. Then, Steph came along and I fell hard for her. She was just so beautiful; long dark brown hair, full lips, sexy long legs, curves in the right places, and her eyes…God the things she could do to me with those eyes. Bella was still my best friend in the world but I couldn't get Steph out of my mind. We hung out but not all the time and then after a few years Steph started traveling with her family, I went to Colorado, and Bella had left Phoenix. There weren't any calls, letters, or communications at all really from Bella, but Stephanie she called often and we stayed close. But eventually the calls lessened into nothing and Steph disappeared.

Now, I'm here forced to live with Phil and Bella is in pain. I don't why but she is pissed but her eyes said dead. She needs me. She needs her best friend back.

I'm going to see her again and help her. She'd do the same for me.

"We are leaving in two days." Renee said.

"You should come too Charlie she might need you." Phil added that great little suggestion.

"If she turns around I have to be here, if she ever decides to come back I have to be here." Charlie's voice sounded detached, and completely insane.

"Leave him alone you two. Give us a minute to talk." I said to Renee and Phil. They actually left! I should try being in charge more often.

"Charlie?"

Nothing happened. Charlie was just sitting there. A blank but crazed look. He kept murmuring "I have to be here."

"Charlie!"

Nothing happened.

"GOD DAMN IT CHARLIE! LOOK AT ME!" his head slowly turned towards me.

"I'm going to tell you this just once ok? Charlie she left because these walls were haunting her, Forks was killing her! Do you understand Charlie? It was killing her. She had to leave or she could have done something stupid Charlie. So I'm going to go, to where she is going to be and I'm going to watch over my best friend Charlie but you need to stay here because one day she'll come back to this house, she'll be a different Bella but she is going to need you Charlie! Not this Charlie though, she is going to need you the strong police officer who could protect her. So you need to stay here and get your shit together Charlie, because she'll be back and she'll need you again. Live your life like you would for her. Be the Charlie she has always loved and admired. Be the Chief of Police and catch the bad guys so when she's comes she'll be safe."

There was silence for about ten whole minutes until he said "ok if you promise that until the day you die that you will protect her."

"I will Charlie." I started to walk out of the room but turned around to say.

"Be safe"

"Always am, Bells…I mean Christian."

"Goodbye Charlie." I have this weird feeling that I'm never going to see Charlie again. That was the last thing I said before I walked out of his house and into the car. They were already in the car.

I didn't have to wait.

* * *

**Well people in the Fanfiction world first off I'm sorry I took so long to post I'm sorry. Secondly sorry this chappie so short but really its just a filler. How do you guys like Christian? It's the same old story Review Review Review! Next time who knows what'll happen I'm not very good at making up my mind.**


	6. Chapter 5: We Meet Again

**Why hello there people! I would just like to say sorry for not posting in a long time. It's harder for me to write chapter stories. But before you read I'd just like to say that nothing about this is tragic, I don't like tragedies! To quote Panic at the Disco "I write Sins not Tragedies." But anywhere here it is. Hope you enjoy and Review. P.S. this is where good Bella goes Bad.**

**BPOV **

When I opened my eye I felt everything hit me at once, everything but understanding and remembrance that is. I felt the sand on my bare back, the wateron my toes, the rain on my skin, and the humidity smothering my face. I felt my heading pounding like a thousand drums and my stomach was in too many knots to count. I sit up trying to remember what happened last night.

Then I see the eleven empty bottles and then I don't have to wonder anymore. I spent the night with the boys. I don't know why I even wondered it has been the same thing every night for the past two weeks. Sit in my truck all morning, go get a hot dog for lunch, read all afternoon, and then go get wasted with the boys.

Well let's see how much I drank last night…there are seven of us. All of the boys drink only one drink except for Vinny who drinks as much as I do…so it looks like I drank 3 bottles of Vodka last night. Well I bet Malik was entertained, he always enjoys the show when I'm drunk. And seeing as I'm only in my boyshorts on and no idea where the rest of my clothes are; I'm guessing it was a good one. That's the only bad thing about a night with the guys; I always wake up alone.

I look to my right hoping to find my clothes instead I see him walking towards me. Well damn, I don't have any clothes on, I should at least try to cover up. He smirked at me! That evil best friend of mine. Bet I gave him a scare when I disappeared for almost a month. Well I wasn't going to go to my _pregnant_ mother's house. The word still hurts. I'd have to watch her stomach grow while her child grows inside her. Doesn't she have enough kids? Where are my children? Don't I have a happy ending too? Of course not, the fucking family of grade-A liars made sure of that. Why do I even think about them anyway, I just get even more pissed off and just go meet up with the guys and drinking their existence away.

"What the hell, Izzy? Have you been here this entire time?" He looked pissed but he voice was laced with agitation.

"Well I usually end up here by night time, yes." I answered him somewhat seriously but then I just stop caring and added "What's wrong did you miss me? Or are you just here for a show too?"

"Don't fuck around with me Izzy! Seriously what the hell happened to you last night? You know what never mind I don't want to know. Come on, take this blanket and let's get you back to Renee's. She's been worried sick about you! God, Izzy you reek of alcohol! Come on let's go. Now!"

We went to my truck and I got "cleaned up" which consisted of me getting dressed and covering up with makeup to make it look like it used to while Christian waited outside.

Our story was simple and boring; I took a wrong and got lost and it took me this long to get here. Well if they believe that bullshit good for them if not…well I always got the beach. But, first lunch with Istian, big fun. It will most likely be him asking me a million annoying questions, lecturing me for drinking and taking my clothes off in front of people I just met and why I haven't gone to Renee's yet. Well if he's buying then at least I'm getting something out of this whole thing.

**IPOV**

This girl has lost her mind. When I found her on the beach she looked like she was smiling at whatever happened last night. I don't even want to think about it. Her eyes though they still looked dead. When I saw her trying to cover herself up after she saw me I couldn't help but smirk. Hide your body from me but risk showing it to random pedestrians who could have walked by earlier. Classic Izzy; always trying to hide from me what the world already sees. Well now that we are done being awkward let's go take our best friend to lunch.

The diner close to the beach is as good as anything else. Izzy was dressed like her normal self again sort of. I mean her shorts are a little bit shorter and she's wearing a really small dark purple tank top with black lace instead of a t-shirt but it's better than nothing.

As we walk into the diner this weird song is on.

…_Even "St. Elmo's Fire"  
She rocked out to Wham!  
Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Duran Duran_

Where's the mini-skirt made of snakeskin?...

I look over to see Izzy at the jukebox changing the song. Thank goodness I was about to hurt someone that song was so annoying.

"Hey Izzy what song are you putting on, please let it be better than that last one."

"Well no promises but I feel the need to listen to Evanescence right now, and they only have one of their songs so it's this or nothing."

I was about to ask what song it was but I was interrupted by the music filling the diner.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping Somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home _

I looked around the place was basically empty but what few people where here were completely absorbed in their own conversations to even notice the music change.

_Wake me up Inside  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Izzy come on let's see and look at the menu" I said by the time I got to her. She didn't move an inch so I nudged her.

"Come on, Izzy I'm getting mighty hungry." Then she finally noticed me and we sat down.

"Lost in our own little world weren't we Izzy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Istian I was simply enjoying the music."

"Sure you were."

And with that we are looking at the menu and sticking our tongues out at each other every few minutes. I try to stay focused on the menu but the song is distracting me. Like a ghost whispering in my ear.

_Save me from the nothing i've become…_

_Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life…_

_Before i come undone  
Save me from the nothing i've become  
Bring me to life  
I've been living in lie, there is nothing inside…_

The song was creeping me out I don't know why Izzy choose it. The songs end doesn't bring much comfort to me but at least some relief that hauntingly beautiful voice will finally be silent.

_Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life _

"You must think I'm crazy don't you?" Izzy's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Always have but this is a whole new level of crazy."

"I know first you find me on the beach half-naked surrounded by empty vodka bottles, then I come in here playing suicide songs. Yeah, I'd say about three new levels are in order."

"Speaking of the beach, what happened last night?"

"Thought you didn't want to know?"

"I didn't but I have to know."

"Okay in that case … I got drunk"

"I know that much but you'd be dead if drank that much so what happened Izzy?"

"The usual happened I got drunk with my friends and passed out you know typical teenage behavior, happy?"

"Hell no, you're not the typical teenager and we both know it! And who are these 'friends' you're talking about?"

"Some guys I met when I got here." She said it with so much indifference, it shocked me.

"Some guys?"

"Vinny, Malik, Gino, Anthony but everyone calls him Tony, Damon, and Brent a.k.a. the guys"

"And how old are the guys?"

"Now you sound like my mother and I will not talk to my mother about this."

"Izzy what have you been doing with yourself the last two weeks?"

"Throwing caution to the wind and living a little maybe you should try it sometime"

I grabbed her arm before she could leave and just stared in her eyes for a minute. They were still dead, full of anger, but deep down there was a small spark of happiness. If doing stupid things make her happy I'll just have to be there when she does it so she doesn't do anything too stupid.

"Maybe I should but I would have to learn from the master, Master Swan."

"Oh I'm no master. If you want the master you need to go to Gino."

"So speaking of Gino how did you meet him again?"

"That's a long story and we don't have that long."

"Well you could just sum it up for me?"

"Well..."

It was then the waitress decided to ask us what we wanted.

"I would like French toast, sausage, scrambled eggs, and orange juice."

"And for you Miss?"

"I'll have the mushroom omelet and hash browns, thank you"

"Do you want all of the peppers, tomatoes, and such on it?"

"Yes, everything on it"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee"

"Any cream or sugar, Miss?"

"No thank you, black is fine"

"Alright your food should be out soon"

I was staring at Izzy the whole time she ordered. The last time we had breakfast together we both got pancakes, eggs, bacon, and big glasses of chocolate milk. Sure that was a few years ago but Izzy didn't get _anything _that she used to eat.

"Well that's a different way to eat breakfast."

"All of the junk you got would make me sick to my stomach I ate them now except for the eggs."

"So why not get the eggs?"

"Why are the eggs so important to you?"

"I just wanted to know why you didn't get them"

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"So how have things been with Phil and Renee?"

"Fine I guess"

"That's all I get is fine?"

"Pretty much" I really don't feel like talking about this right now.

"Well I'll get it out of you eventually."

"After I get you to tell me about how you met the guys"

"Do you really want to know that badly?"

"Yep"

Again this waitress has terrible timing every time I almost get it out of Izzy she comes! Frustrating the hell out of me! Hello we are talking here.

So, we eat our food in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but there was some unusual tension there.

"So you really want to know?"

"Yes Izzy I want to know"

"Well it started like this..."

**Okay guys the story shall unfold some more next time. See like I said nothing tragic that's next chapter this chapter was just a little bit of sinning! Well I know I've taken forever but I like it tell me if you did. That's my sneaky way of saying REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Okay and if you have suggestions for next chapter tell me, I have it planned out but I take suggestions and criticism! Hopefully more chapters to come soon lygs! **

**P.S. The song was Bring me to Life by Evanescence **


End file.
